The Game
by Mathias Mindblade
Summary: continuing where the anime left off..
1. The Game

Disclaimer: "Those Who Hunt Elves" does not belong to me and I make no claim of ownership on the characters. This story is rated  
PG-13 for violence and mature situations. If you are under 13, and your parents would not let you read something like this, I feel sorry for you(I do feel your pain, me and my sister were denied entry to the PG-13 movie "Cool World" when it came out in the theaters for being a year too young)   
This anime is not particularly popular online, but It's one of my favorites(for religious symbolism mixed with a bubble gum happy go lucky story-line with a mild dose of drama)  
  
The Game   
part I  
  
  
"Celcia, could you please explain why I have a cat-thing sitting on my head..." grumbled Jun-pei in a calm tone and a pounding vien in his forehead. Rei-tsko sat at the other end of the table sipping on a bottle of vodka cherry wine. Her eyes were closed but one side of her mouth curled up a bit from the wine. Mistress Celcia was working on something at the far end of the room. She turned and uttered a curse word in a strange language that perked up the ears of the spotted siamese scratching at Jun-pei's head. The cat jumped gracefully onto the table without the slightest flinch from the angry brute.   
  
"I really don't understand this" sighed Aries from the open window. The wind blew through her hair as the armor and silk lifted slightly with her breath.  
  
Mistress Celcia put her quill down for a moment and sighed with the wind blowing in through the window. Her papers on the desk scattered a bit and one of them fell to the floor. She looked exhausted.  
  
Aires continued looking out the window and closed her eyes. "We have all of the spell fragments. Why can't you send us back to our world?"  
  
"Simply because she can't." uttered a red-haired elf woman dressed in a frayed brown ugly robe with a talisman clipped on her shoulder as she walked in the side passageway.  
  
Jun-pei slammed his fist down on the table, barely missing the spotted siamese, and glared demonically at the elf. His other hand was twitching below the table as he held back his reflex to rip off all of her clothes and hang her from her pretty little feet out the window.  
  
Rei-stko sensed this and opened one eye, kicking him from under the table. Jun-pei nearly keeled over in pain, holding his twiching hand over his bruised crotch. Rei-stko giggled and took another sip from her bottle.   
  
  
  
to be continued..... 


	2. The Game Part II

Sorry it took so long, but I was very busy with work(it being wartime and all) But I am now intoxicated and inspired once more to bring you the next chapter of "The Game" Please enjoy.  
  
The Game. Part II  
  
"What do ya mean??" yelled Jun-pei "We've been hunting for too many months for all the spell fragments only to be told we can't use them to get home when we've finally... gotten all of them...errr..You stupid bitch! C'MERE!!!" Jun-pei lunged at the red haired elf woman  
  
with a burning red glow in his eyes and a psychotic look of desperation and anger on his face. CrrracckkOOOMM!!!!  
  
Jun-pei was blasted through the wall to the garden outside and into the ripe tomatoes having been hit by a bolt of thick, liquid lightning from Celcia's throbbing finger. A deep sigh was heard from the window and a brief silence ensued. "....And I suppose that you can? Can you send us back to our world?" The red haired elf chuckled. "No, I can't, but I know someone who can.." All eyes fixated on her and sshe smiled wickedly. "Follow me." With that she turned and left leaving oak leaves fluttering to the floor from her cloak.  
  
Rei-sko held back a whimper and was up and out the door so fast that her chair crashed against the wall behind her in pieces just as she left the building. "Oh well, I might as well follow..this might be interesting."sighed Aries as she walked gracefully out the door after them. Celcia planted herself in the remaining chair and picked up the bottle, knocking back a few gulps and breathing heavily. "There's no way I'm going..I've had my fill of these sick people." Jun-pei burst back through the wall covered in squashed tomatoes.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't HEAR THAT!!!" he screamed savagely as he threw her screaming over his shoulder and pursued the lot of them hastily. The room was empty but in ruins. One of the elven priests entered and took the bottle for himself, hiding it under his cloak. He smiled sinfully within. He was going to get really messed up t'night. 


	3. The Game Part III

I finally fixed the chapter thing after forever and a day. Went to war, called my mom from a sattilite phone from Baghdad as it burned down, came back and gained a few to many pounds on combat leave. I know that It's been a while, but here's another helping of "The Game" brought to you in stereo. ^_^  
  
The Game Part III  
  
They all arrived at a clearing deep in the forest just as the sun was setting. The red haired elf stopped walking and stood facing the four of them upon a cracked slab of stone with moss growing around the sides. Jun-pei had shaken off the crushed tomatoes like a wet dog  
  
and now Mistress Celcia was covered with them. The tomatoes were cooking to a steady boil off her fuming figure and melted into pools of hot, steaming ketchup on the wet grass.  
  
"Now then.." said the red haired elf "It seems that the two worlds are shifting back to normal. But the connection between the them is even more unstable than it was before Celcia screwed with it."   
  
Mistress Celcia blushed in spite of herself as she was hit on all sides by burning glares of malice.   
  
"Soooo.." said the red haired elf " It looks like you won't be able to go back the way you came."  
  
There was an awkward silence and a strong wind blew through the trees. "What? So how the HELL are we supposed to get back then??!!" clamored Jun-pei frantically  
  
The wind was not helping to calm the situation any. Even the viens on Aries's forehead started to throb at this statement. They had worked so hard, and for so long, only to find that it had all been for nothing.  
  
The deafening silence was broken by Mistress Celcia. "Sherritia is not from this world or yours. In fact, It's questionable that she's even an elf at all!"  
  
"I am too an elf!" Yelled Sherritia  
  
"What does it matter?!!" cried Rei-sko  
  
Mistress Celcia sighed and folded her arms. "She's from a place beyond this or any Universe. She is a lady of a 10th level celestial house called Taeerranor."  
  
"I still fail to see why that matters." murmured Rei-sko  
  
Sherritia laughed in a high pitch with her hand partially over her mouth.(reminicient of the late Zoisite) and Jun-pei lunged at her with all the fury of a thousand angry Metallica fans after the concert tickets were all bought up by scalpers.   
  
"I don't care who she is!!!!!! This bitch is getting on my nerves leading us on like this! IT'S TIME TO GET NAKED!!!!!" 


	4. The Game Part IV

Ok. I'm sober now, and ready to write. Ok! Here's another installment of "The Game" Brought to you by the Mustard Advisory board  
  
(not to be confused with the lake wobegon ketchup advisory board)  
  
The Game Part IV  
  
June-Pei stormed forward in his usual oafish manner only to keel back over and whine as he suddenly found himself lying on the ground, tethered down by thick tree roots that had sprung up from the ground in less time than it would take to acknowlege thier presence, with a sharp dagger set to lance his neck held by Sherratia.  
  
"Fast...how do..how do you move.ergh..so fast." cried June-pei silently  
  
Rei-sko pulled out her buckshot rifle quickly, but not quite quick enough. She was now hanging by her feet from a weave of vines around her legs from a nearby tree. Aries did nothing but chuckle to herself as Mistress Celcia put her hand over her face in embarrasment.  
  
Sherratia looked into June-pei's eyes with a smug look on her face. "You will never do that again. The next time will be different..."  
  
The blade moved closer to June-pei's neck an blood trickled onto the blade. Sherriatia stood up and licked the blood off her dagger before sensually sheathing it by her hip.  
  
Mistress Celcia only sweatdropped more as Rei-sko fought the vines crawling up her legs and June-pei raged against his restraints.  
  
"Are you going to be good?" said Sherratia deviantly.  
  
June-pei only hacked a rather large lugie directly onto her face and laughed heartilly. "Stupid Elf! Leave while you can before I really get mad!!! OOOOGHF!!!!"  
  
That was the last noise June-pei made before he passed out from the severe kick in the balls he received from the angry elf.  
  
"Ok! That's enough!" cried Mistress Celcia "Not that he didn't deserve that, but what kind of game are you playing at here? Or are you just teasing us?!"  
  
Sherratia wiped the yellow blob of her face and smiled at Mistress Celcia, who in tun stepped back and braced herself as if preparing to block a magickal attack. 


End file.
